Marauding: Year One
by Lilolu
Summary: Have fun reading, and please do review, i'm out, its lightening. MWPP era, Lily in the future, all characters are at least mentioned in the books.
1. Default Chapter

All right, I can't get enough of the Marauders. So here's an epic adventure of all seven years of the Marauders journeys at Hogwarts. I know that these are a dime and a dozen but you won't be bored reading my fic! Now, still upset about Sirius's death, I have put him in a lot. Also because he was and STILL is my favorite character. As I read book three first, by accident, I have had Sirius the entire time! I 3 Sirius. Sorry, had to say it ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. At all. I may own some later, but hey you never know. Also, if I did, do you really think that I would be writing fan fiction??  
  
Summary: The Marauders first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Rating: PG-13. just for language, Sirius has got a mouth!  
  
Chapter One: Journey from the Hogwarts Express  
  
"Isn't that always the way?" said a tall eleven-year-old boy. His dark hair fell wonderfully into his face in impossible perfection and he was rubbing his forehead red. "Oh, Platform NINE and three quarters," Sirius said to James, who was holding up their tickets to get on the train. "Why didn't you warn me before I went running into the barrier between eight and nine?"  
  
James shrugged, "Dunno, seemed amusing." He was smirking, his black hair was incredibly messy, but it was a cute messy. He ruffled it, causing it to stand up on end. James's mother scoffed, but said nothing, it was a constant battle. "Oh Mum, won't do any good to tell me not to muss it up," he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Potter. James thinks he's cute!" Sirius said through a malevolent smirk.  
  
"Well you boys had better get going!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter, kissing them both on the forehead, she turned to run back to the street where she was already late for work at the ministry. "Sorry dears, that I can't accompany you onto the platform, but I'm terribly late for work!" she rushed away from them, calling over her shoulder once more, "Oh! And please, please, please, don't get into too much trouble!"  
  
Sirius and James gave her the thumbs up, crossing the fingers of their free hands behind their back, they were James and Sirius, how could they not get into trouble?  
  
James looked at his best friend, "What d'you suppose is too much?"  
  
"Hmm, don't know. When we've finally been kicked out on our arses, wands broken, tears streaming down our immensely good looking, well, my immensely good looking face," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Really, you think that you're the better looking?" James said, eyebrows raised.  
  
Sirius put his arm around James, "No, I KNOW that I'm the better looking!" James rolled his eyes and they jogged through the barrier, the right one this time. They jumped onto Platform nine and three quarters, Sirius's perfect hair a little disheveled but only a little. He straightened it out, "Blimey," he whispered, "Seventh years!" He goggled at a group of seventh year girls who looked at him with ultimate disgust, "Eh, I guess it gets better when you're no longer eleven."  
  
James however, wasn't paying any attention to what Sirius was saying, his eyes were following another first year with great interest. She was short, with flaming red hair, and deep, dark green eyes that shone like emeralds under cute, thick eyebrows. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she wandered to the train, heaving her trunk up to the conductor, who put it away. She looked around, caught James's eye, and dropped her gaze swiftly. He was gorgeous, yes, but he had the air of a cocky, annoying, perfect, she couldn't go on. He was still looking at her, his eyes surveying everything about her.  
  
"Earth to James, earth to James. Come in James, we're coming for a bloody landing. WAKE UP!" Sirius flicked James with his finger, straight in-between his eyes.  
  
James made a move to tackle Sirius, "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Besides the fact that you were raping that poor girl with your eyes!" Sirius said evilly, with a dark grin on his face.  
  
James looked at Sirius questionably, "How do you rape someone with your eyes?"  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno, but it sure is fun!" He was staring at the seventh year girls again.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James hit him hard on the arm.  
  
"What?! I was enjoying myself!" he claimed gruffly.  
  
James glared at Sirius, "So you can enjoy yourself but I can't enjoy myself?" Sirius nodded smirking. "Well, fine. Lets go get a compartment before we're stuck with that dunder!" he nodded to a very short, chubby boy with beach blonde hair who had a pointed nose and greatly resembled a mouse.  
  
"Oo, yes, lets go!" and they raced each other onto the train, James stealing one last glance back at the girl with red hair. They found a compartment at the end of the train, all to themselves and through their cloaks in there, claiming the cart. Then James and Sirius dashed out of the train once more.  
  
People everywhere were saying goodbye to parents, grandparents, siblings, and even a few boyfriends and girlfriends. Sirius and James, a little uneasy with no one to say goodbye too resorted to their number one way of getting out of embarrassment; a few laughs. They bounded up to the first pair of parents they saw and threw their arms around them, pushing their children out of the way.  
  
"OH Mumsy!" Sirius wailed. "I'll miss you soo much! Please don't leave, MUMSY!"  
  
"Pop, you never got to teach me how to play catch! I am so deprived! SO DEPRIVED!" he was sobbing into the man's shoulder, grinning madly.  
  
"Potter?" James stopped abruptly as the man he was hugging spoke.  
  
"Errr." Sirius said, jumping abruptly down.  
  
"And Black?" the man was smiling, "I suppose your mother will be thrilled to hear about this!"  
  
James gasped, "Mr., Mr. Longbottom!" He lowered his eyes to the floor and guiltily rocked back and forth, "Err, sorry? I didn't realize it was you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I am guessing that you wanted a few good laughs before you went on the train. Where is your mother?" Mr. Longbottom asked, staring at Sirius and James.  
  
"Shehadtogoterworkuhhhalittlebitummearly!" James said in a muffled voice, his face a bright scarlet. It would have been fine if they hadn't been people his mother worked with that he'd targeted.  
  
Mr. Longbottom looked at the boys, "Riiight, well, good luck at school and go! The train is leaving!" They ran from the family of Longbottoms and found their compartment again, only now it wasn't empty.  
  
Sitting in the compartment was a average height, extremely skinny boy with light sandy hair reading a big, thick book. "Didn't you see the cloaks?" snarled Sirius.  
  
"Of course I saw the cloaks!" said the boy in an off hand voice. "I thought hmm, here are a couple of cloaks, sitting in this compartment, maybe they'll be lonely. So I'll keep them company. They're damn nice cloaks too." He never once looked up from his books. Sirius's attitude immediately changed, so he had a sense of humor!  
  
James raised his eyebrows as he sat down, "What exactly are you reading?" He did not answer but held up the book so that James could read the cover. "Standard - Book - of - Spells - Grade - One! You serious?"  
  
"No James, I'm Sirius!" said Sirius, smiling.  
  
James only glared though. The boy behind the book said with a haughty laugh, "Really? What, pray tell are you serious about?"  
  
"No, you prat. It's my name. Sirius, S - I - R - I - U - S!" he said, looking at the boy. "Who're you anyway?"  
  
Finally he looked up from the spell book, "Remus, Remus Lupin." He was looking at them with interest now.  
  
"I'm James!" said James with a grin. Sirius and James pulled out their brand new wands and began practicing hexes that their next door neighbor had had the courtesy of teaching them. They soon tired of hitting each other when they turned on Remus, smirking with evil.  
  
"Oh no, nooo!" Remus said futilely. They hit him square and he was hit with the Cheering Charm, laughing insanely. "Ahh, how -giggle- dare -giggle- you!" Remus was clutching his side with the pain of laughing too hard. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius and Remus. "Himenia Correleus!" he gasped through laughs and they were both hit with a black ray of sparks from his wand. They bent over, doing summersaults in mid-air before falling onto the floor, laughing madly. "Teach you to mess with me! HA!" Finally they called truce through the mass of laughter. But a prefect slammed open the compartment door and glared at them.  
  
"I can hear you down at the front of the train!" he yelled at them. He preformed a swift counter curse and they all stopped laughing.  
  
"Oy Frank! Ol' boy!" Sirius slapped Frank Longbottom on the back. "Er, sorry 'bout earlier, you know with your mum and dad."  
  
Frank let out a howl of laughter, "Oh, it was bloody brilliant. You should have seen their faces, you were too busy sobbing into their shoulders to see. And then yours when you realized that they were me mum and dad!" Frank shut the compartment door and went back down to the prefect compartment at the front of the train.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, "What exactly did you do?"  
  
Sirius and James glanced at each other and laughed, "Well." said Sirius "We did one of our oldest, most effective pranks."  
  
James looked at Remus most seriously, "Yes, devised many years ago when we were board on a summer's eve."  
  
Their air became even more misty as Sirius continued, "A set of poor unknowing 'rents of good,"  
  
".well behaved children."  
  
"and thoroughly"  
  
"wonderfully"  
  
"break them down!"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows even higher, "Er, what, how?  
  
James continued, " By breaking down before them. Hugging them, crying wonderfully, gasping with sorrow, complaining something marvelous about."  
  
"Mumsy and Pop"  
  
"deprivation"  
  
"and of course"  
  
"sobs of departure." They finished off, so obvious that they had rehears and re-rehearsed this speech. Remus laughed.  
  
Remus pulled the book back up over his face to hide his smile, "Brilliant!" But soon he was fully engrossed in reading about the Levitation charm when they were all interrupted by the compartment door swinging open.  
  
What did you think? Come on ppl, I want reviews, review, review, review!!! Or, I will send Sirius's sheep on you, yes, Sirius has a sheep. 


	2. Of Friends and Family Did I mention, ene...

R E S P O N S E S:  
  
BELANDRA: If you would like to learn more about Sirius's sheep, Mopsy,  
please read the fic The Marauders and James American Cousin from hell!  
Have fun! I don't know, she may come up in this fic, haven't decided!  
  
SLICK: I'm brilliant? Really. I do hope you can find it again!!! And  
see, I did continue!  
  
CLOUD: I'm glad you were kept laughing! That is my goal!  
  
A L I T T L E N O T E: It's thundering now, not going to leave a  
message.  
  
R A T I N G: PG-13 because I say so  
  
C H A P T E R T W O- Of Family and Friends.. Did I mention enemies?  
  
"Bella," said Sirius coolly, glaring intently at the tall, sixth year girl who had shoved her way into the compartment with her Slytherin friends, "Get out of here before I tell your Da that you were hanging with Gryffindors!"  
  
Bella's voice was a horrible baby-like croon, "Awww, ickle Sirioo finks that he is scaring cousin Bella." Her friends laughed heartily, "I don't really give a damn about what my 'Da' thinks! And you, a Gryffindor, you shame the Black name."  
  
"Doesn't really look like I give a damn about shaming a name that has been shamed for years, does it?" Sirius yelled standing up swiftly.  
  
But James pulled him down again, "Not now, Sirius. We can get back at her later!" Sirius nodded reluctantly and let Bellatrix continue her rant.  
  
"Honesty, your ugly follower there, Potter, horrible name! Disgrace to wizards, and who's this, a Mudblood not doubt!" she said noticing Remus for the first time.  
  
"Actually," Remus remarked calmly, "you can trace my family back twelve generations. You'll find that you can dislike me for more important reasons." He looked thoughtfully at Bella who was fuming with anger.  
  
"All the same, you hang out with my ickle cousin and his nasty, mudblood loving friends. I don't need another reason to hate you, you exist," Bella snarled, turned on her heel with her friends and left the compartment. But before she could leave a short dumpy boy with white- blonde hair tripped over her turning leg, sprawling on the floor, Bella smirked with mirth and left them.  
  
Sirius glared after his cousin, "I can't believe that hag, she's, she's." He was fuming with anger, looking remarkably like Bella, and couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm sorry guys, she's just so plainly evil, like the rest of my damn family," he said apologetically to Remus and James.  
  
James shrugged, "Eh, you know, used to it after the first few times. What matters is that your not like her, Sirius!" Remus nodded at this and they heard a moan come from the doorway. For the first time they noticed the boy trying to grip the seat, failing, and falling back down onto his face. He finally stood up and the three boys were staring at him.  
  
"Er, hello. I'm Peter, nice to meet you," the boy called Peter said in a quiet whisper. Still, they stared. "Right, I'll be going now!" his voice was a squeak and he hurried out of the room.  
  
"James," Sirius whispered rather loudly. "Look out in the corridor," James obeyed. "Which compartment did he go in?"  
  
James counted for a moment, "Six down, on the left."  
  
A malicious grin, so characteristic of Sirius, replaced his furrows of anger, "Yes, lovely. Just lovely!"  
  
James's eyes filled with realization. "Bloody Hell, Sirius. You pulled a prank without me!" James said, laughing.  
  
Remus stood up, an eager look in his eyes, "Oo, what did you do?"  
  
"Wait for it, wait for it, now!" They heard a bang slam through the train. Heads were poking out of compartment doors to find the source of the racket all down the corridor. Prefects were yelling at everyone to back away as blue, glittering smoke trailed out of the sixth compartment on the left and four people came scrambling out, all with flaming hair. Literally flaming hair, a bright navy flames erupted from the people's heads.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No! Of course not! It just burns for a few hours and then wears off. I can't think that there's a counter-charm, got the charm from Brige, you know her, comes up with her own stuff."  
  
"Brige?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Me mum's friend's niece. Bit of a disgrace to her family like I am to mine. Doesn't see the point in all the crap that Voldemort's putting on, but she's always getting in trouble with the ministry. See, she makes up her own spells that she always forgets to make counter-spells for. Then she teaches them to whoever'll listen and they can't get the curses off. Oh they usually aren't dangerous," Sirius said hastily at Remus's look "just no way to get them to go away. But not this one." They watched the four people try to bat out the fire that was burning brightly. The fire made the walls of the corridor glitter curiously and everyone who wasn't on fire was laughing heartily.  
  
The blonde boy with a face like a rat was having such a turn that it made even Remus hysterical with laughter, he was screaming something that sounded a lot like "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" But the fire was as sound as ever. It burned contently and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Meanwhile, he was rolling on the floor, followed by a few of the others who were rolling into everything from walls to students. It was the first and last time that Peter had ever been a leader.  
  
Frank Longbottom and few of the other prefects had made their way from the prefects' compartment, "What's going on here?" The one who had shouted was tall and looked like she was fighting off laryngitis already, was Marlene McKinnon. Her face was arranged in a scowl that would have made any man cringe in fear and it didn't look like she was going to go easy on Sirius, like Frank had.  
  
"Uh-Oh. Here comes Marlene," Sirius said fearfully.  
  
James looked at his friend, "How do you know all these people's names if you've never even been to Hogwarts before?"  
  
Sirius smirked, "Oh, I don't know everyone, just the prefects. You know, got friends in high places, and really, really low ones," he added. "Hullo Marlene. Beautiful day for a row across the lake, isn't it?"  
  
But Marlene obviously didn't think that it was a beautiful day at all, in fact she looked as though she had been struck by lightening, "I don't know how you know my name, nor do I think I want to know. But are you Sirius Black?" Sirius nodded, gulping. "Right well, you've got detention."  
  
"What?! I didn't do it!" Sirius lied.  
  
Marlene let out a snort of laughter, "Right! Good lie there, great comeback. We've got Regurgitating Spells on the whole train!"  
  
"Damn," Sirius muttered. And James shook his head in laughter.  
  
"What? You want to join him? Fine! You've got detention too! What about you? You want some to go along?" Marlene screamed at them. Remus shuffled his feet but she didn't go as far to give him a detention too. She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind them, not even bothering to ask what the counter curse was.  
  
"Didn't think it'd be that quick!" Sirius said slumping down on the bench.  
  
Remus looked at him, his slightly yellow eyes still amused, "What?"  
  
"Detention," James answered for him. "D'you think it's enough to write home about? Mum'll be in a right state."  
  
Sirius shook his head in doubt, "Nah, painless flaming hair is nothing to write home about. My mum and dad'll just be disappointed that it wasn't real fire. You know, I'm not 'pure-blooded' enough."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the ride was quite enjoyable, in fact their detention flew from their minds as quickly as it had arrived. The train had soon slowed down significantly and they quickly put their robes on. The scrambled off the steps, Sirius pushing Remus, who in turn ran into James, and Sirius stepped over them, smirking gleefully. James however had a different idea of how things were going down. He grabbed Sirius around the shins and Sirius fell flat on his face, his wand, an assortment of joke stuff, and a piece of parchment fell out of his pockets. A few people laughed and Marlene, who was getting in to one of the thestral carried carriages glared at them and Sirius hastily put all of the contents back into his pockets.  
  
"Firs' years this way!" a booming voice filled the platform and Sirius, James, and Remus followed it to the boats in the lake. The three climbed into a boat and it rocked slightly. Sirius grinned, braced himself against the sides of the boat and began to rock it back and forth.  
  
"SIRIUS! Stop!" James warned. Sirius looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, looking like a sullen beagle. "Oh, quit it!" And Sirius let go of his look and the boat steadied a little. Suddenly a thud, followed by a splash of water was heard as someone fell into their dinghy, the boat rocking more now than when Sirius was sloshing it. It was Peter Pettigrew, his hair still flaming bright blue. James muttered something under his breath and looked to Sirius who shrugged. Remus didn't look in the bit disturbed by the fact that this boy had fallen into their boat, he was just happy that these people were still talking to him. Peter pushed Sirius and James apart and sat between them, much to the disgruntlement of James and Sirius.  
  
"Sorry bout that! But all the other boats are full!" he said shivering slightly. Sirius looked over at another boat that was half empty and raised his eyebrows. "No, I can't sit there.. Slytherins."  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll be in Slytherin!" James said enthusiastically. But Peter only shuddered. "It's going to be a long year," James muttered under his breath. They arrived at the school, all bright-eyed and busy-tailed, waiting for the sorting.  
  
"Grease-monkey sighting!" Sirius whispered in James's ear.  
  
James perked up, "Where!?!"  
  
Sirius pointed to a medium height boy with shoulder length black, greasy hair. "Scary isn't it?" James nodded but before he could reply McGonagall's voice filled the hall and they were motioned into the Great Hall. Sirius's eyes lit up at the crowd and he smirked. James's stomach sunk a little bit, but he was okay. Peter looked even paler than it was thought possible. Remus was looking rather pale too, but he was just worried. Worried that these people wouldn't accept him, they were going to shun him. 'Don't be stupid!' he told himself. 'They don't even know! They don't need to know', he added in his mind.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool in front of everyone, the uppermost rip of the hat opened wide and took in a deep breath of air. The girl that James had been staring at earlier gasped slightly as it broke out in song.  
  
Thousand's of years ago, when I was born anew,  
  
Four friends of greatness and bright,  
  
And the will to help too  
  
Built from a premier key stone, gorgeous to magical sight  
  
A school for the gifted in wandry  
  
And brewery and other magical feats,  
  
Even some house-elves with gifts for laundry  
  
And making some great eats  
  
Sorry that was random, but I'm a hat, so what's new?  
  
These four friends were Gryffindor, Slytherin  
  
Ravenclaw and Huflfepuff too  
  
So the four houses were born, each with different traits.  
  
Gryffindor, where the brave will fare best  
  
In Slytherin the ambitious will be great mates  
  
Ravenclaw the brilliant have a fun book-fest  
  
Hufflepuff was a kind old witch, and the lot she had  
  
And though Slytherin soon left  
  
Many students ended up in grad  
  
This song is too random, and doesn't fit the tale  
  
In fact, the last rhyme didn't follow the scheme  
  
But it matters not, as hats brain's are dim  
  
I've only one job, to look in your head and take what will seem  
  
As mushed old fluff, and turn into something not so grim!  
  
SOOOo. put me on your head  
  
Or else I shall be dead  
  
This follows no rules  
  
But that's okay, I'm the cools!  
  
"Oh my Merlin," Sirius whispered. "Disco has raided the mind of a great ancient artifact. what next? RAPPING QUILLS? Someone kill me now." The Great Hall burst out into applause and many of the students were laughing. But someone was calling out into the crowd, "ABBOT, JOHN!" He was sorted into Ravenclaw and before Sirius knew what hit him he was on the stool looking under the brim into the crowd around him, smiling brightly. The hat didn't take much time deliberating before Sirius was put in Gryffindor. Dumbledore beamed and a few of the people at the Slytherin table gaped. Sirius couldn't help noticing that in addition to a tumultuous applause from the people surrounding him at the Gryffindor table, several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked at him quizzically. The Sorting ended with Remus, James, and Peter all in Gryffindor, though how Peter managed no one is quite sure.  
  
Review people, it makes me happy. So do flames, well they are reviews after all. I'm sorry I rushed the sorting, it just gets repetitive after a while. You know? I just wanted to show the reaction to Sirius's sorting. Oh and the Sorting Hat's song. hehe, that was really random. it was fun to write though. Sorry about the disco guys! *wink wink*  
  
With love,  
  
Sirius, his sheep, and Lilolu 


End file.
